The Effects Of A Tango
by quattrolove
Summary: Huh. That's not a tango.... You think you can do better? Show me.Rose is watching Moulin Rouge, and the Doctor walks in during the tango scene.


THE EFFECTS OF A TANGO 

Disclaimer: - I do not own Doctor Who. Though if I did, I would be very rich. And I wouldn't mind owning a David Tennant, but as that's never gonna happen, I'll just make do with my fanfiction.

Rose was watching Moulin Rouge. She had just got to the tango scene when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Huh. That's not a tango." She turned round, and saw the Doctor leaning languidly against the doorframe, hands in his pockets. Rose stood up, pushed her chair out the way, and held out her hand, just like she had in the hospital so long ago.

"You think you can do better? Show me," she said, giving a small smile. The Doctor looked at the screen, down at Rose, and back at the screen. He moved forward and said,

"TARDIS, music." The DVD turned off, the lights on, and music filled the room. The Doctor took another step forward, and suddenly Rose found herself being dipped and twirled, lifted and pressed closer to the Doctor than she ever had been before. And she LIKED it! A few minutes later, the Doctor dipped her low and brought her back up, one hand on her thigh as the music finished. They were both panting hard, faces only a centimetre apart. Rose couldn't take it anymore, and closed the gap between them, capturing them Doctor's lips in a kiss. At first, the Doctor tried to pull away, but Rose grasped the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. He then abandoned all thoughts of 'I don't do domestic', and grasped her waist, one hand moving up and down as he fought to gain control of the kiss. He opened her mouth with his and slipped his tongue over hers. She moaned deep in her throat, and pressed her body against his, causing him to stumble backwards into the wall. Suddenly, he broke away, his pupils dilated with lust, and said huskily,

"We need to get out of this room." Rose nodded breathlessly.

2 minutes later, the Doctor locked the door to his room and turned back to Rose, resuming their passionate embrace from before. Rose went to remove the Doctor's jacket, but stopped when the Doctor started trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh, G…" she started, but the Doctor cut her off again by slipping a hand under her top. She hissed in a large breath, and the Doctor looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not boosting your ego," Rose muttered, and the Doctor grinned, then went back to kissing Rose's neck. Rose hissed again, grabbed the Doctor's head and kissed him, causing his hands, which were in the middle of undoing her shirt, to freeze. When the broke away for air, the Doctor whispered,

"Rose, give me a chance. We've got as much time as we need."

"But…"

"No. I don't want you to regret that this went too fast." Rose sighed in submission, took her hands off his head, and replaced them on his shoulders. The Doctor moved so slowly, Rose could have sworn he wasn't moving at all. When, after what seemed an aeon, he finally started to work his way towards Rose's jeans, she stopped him, and said,

"You've had your fun." Then Rose started to take off his jacket, keeping her shaky hands in check and forcing them to move, if possible, slower than the Doctor's. Then his tie. And now he knew hoe painful it was to wait.

The next morning, when Rose woke in the Doctor's arms, she felt slightly disorientated, but then the night's events came rushing back to her. She sighed happily, and moved closer to him.

"You've woken up then?" he said. Rose tilted her head up to look at him and grinned. He grinned back and said teasingly,

"Sleep well?"

"Oh, very well. This bed is nicer than mine. I might have to come here again," Rose flirted.

"And its occupants?"

"They're alright. Might need to get more practise in though."

"Oh? So that's why that pillow is ripped to shreds?" Rose looked on the floor and saw that, in the heat of the moment, she had indeed ripped a pillow to shreds.

"Well then, they obviously don't need any practise. And I couldn't ruin this bed anymore, so I can't come back again," Rose said, starting to move towards the edge of the bed, but the Doctor pulled her back and said,

"Well, I might need a bit more practise, and this bed seems to like you. I wouldn't disappoint it, if I were you."

"Well, maybe I could come back a few times," Rose muttered. The Doctor's face was incredibly close to her own, and she could feel his breath on her face. The, the Doctor kissed her, slowly, making Rose melt into his arms. When he finally broke away, she moaned slightly. The Doctor grinned and said,

"Looks like you'll be coming back more than a few times."

"Maybe you're right," Rose said, her voice calm, but her eyes betraying her desire.

An hour later, the two emerged from the Doctor's room and headed, tiredly, to the kitchen for breakfast. The Doctor made himself toast while Rose made 2 cups of coffee. As they drank their coffee, Rose said,

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Is that OK?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. She was silent for a second, then said, "So, Doctor. Looks like you do do domestic after all!" She then screamed and ran off as the Doctor chased her, laughing the whole time.


End file.
